


Nog and Alexander scribbles

by Kellec



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, more to be added later - Freeform, staff i know you're doing the most but if you could add image hosting at some point, test post, that would be amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellec/pseuds/Kellec





	Nog and Alexander scribbles

<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168927883@N04/47299950192/in/dateposted-public/)/> 

Hi all! this is mostly a test post, but just wanted to say that in future I'm probably going to be posting more art than fic. No, The Human Way isn't cancelled, but the last chapter is being very difficult and it may take a while until I'm ready to publish. Classes have also started and I've found that after writing notes all day I'm less... enthusiastic about expressing myself in the written word in my free time.

In the mean time, enjoy this upcoming comic "series" starring my new favourite rarepair. Enjoy xx


End file.
